¿Dónde Estás?
by AliceMikita
Summary: Continuación de "Harry Potter y El Hechizo Indestructible" aunque se puede leer perfectamente leyendo el "MUY IMPORTANTE". A.J. McNeal está enfadada porque sus padres no dejan que Draco pase el verano con ella así que decide improvisar algo... MOVIDO
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER** _Yo no soy J.K. ROWLING. La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos los que mas protagonismo tienen, excepto A.J. McNeal. No gano nada de dinero con esto. Solo quiero unas cuantas reviews ¿ok? Jejeje_

**MUY IMPORTANTE** _Este fic no va solo. Es la continuación de uno de mis fics: "Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible". Lo podeis leer aquí: Sin embargo si no teneis ganas de tragaros los 29 capitulos mas el epilogo (que sería este prologo) os puedo hacer una especie de resumen para que lo podais entender sin que haga falta que lo leais. Además con este fic no me quiero centrar mucho en la historia acontecida anteriormente, digamos que he cogido los personajes tal y como quedaron al final para hacer una historia nueva. Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible lo escribí antes de que el 5º libro saliera, por lo tanto es el 5º curso en Hogwarts. Hay una nueva alumna, llamada A.J. McNeal que ha venido desde Los Angeles para quedarse y no tarda en encajar en el grupo de Harry. Tanto encaja que Harry se enamora de ella, y al parecer ella le corresponde... hasta que entra el tercero en discordia: Draco Malfoy, que tambien se ha enamorado de A.J. Después de un tiempo sin poder decidirse entre los dos (aunq ve a Harry mas como amigo y a Draco como novio) decide quedarse sin ninguno para que no sufra el que se quede fuera por su culpa. Otra cosa crucial para este fic es que Sirius ha quedado libre y ahora va a vivir con Harry... pero el padre de draco ha sido llevado a Azkaban y su madre se ha suicidado, por lo que tendrá que pasar el verano con una familia adoptiva. Y estamos a principio de las vacaciones de verano entre el 5º y el 6º curso. Espero que lo leais y que os guste!! Y por favor!! REVIEWS!!_

**He cambiado el fic de sitio porque hacia el capitulo 3 hay cambio de autora, aunque yo (mikita) sigo corrigiendo, dando ideas y demás. Ahora soy beta. Pero es que no podía seguirlo, me faltaban ideas, tiempo y ganas. Así que ahora lo principal lo va a escribir Alice Laiden... jejejeje Sisi, la prota xDDDDD**

**Prólogo:**

A.J. McNeal se encontraba tumbada en su cama en un gran apartamento en un piso 6 del centro de Londres. Una lechuza gris que reconoció al instante como la portadora de los poemas de su admirador secreto estaba golpeando la ventana. La dejó entrar y le quitó la carta que llevaba atada en su pata.

4 de Julio

_Querida A.J.:_

_Hace pocos días que estoy en Holanda y esto está bastante bien, pero me aburro constantemente. No tengo amigos y te echo de menos. Si me ocurre algo te escribiré y si te pasan cosas a ti cuéntamelas. Ya sabes que siempre te estaré escuchando, o en este caso, leyendo._

_Tuyo sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

A.J. releyó unas cuantas veces más la carta. Sentía lástima por él. Antes Harry era el huérfano, sin nadie más que sus amigos y con Hogwarts como hogar. Pero ahora las tornas habían cambiado y Draco era el necesitado. Un chico que siempre había estado rodeado de los más caro se encontraba solo en una familia a la que no conocía. A.J. fue a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre que preparaba algo delicioso para la comida. Su hermano Nat estaba jugando con unas figuritas de Quidditch.

-¿Podría venir Draco a pasar el verano aquí?

-¿Quién es Draco?

-Draco Malfoy es un amigo del colegio que está en Holanda porque...

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? ¡Ningún miembro de esa familia pisará jamás esta casa! Ese asqueroso abominable hombre casi hace que tu padre pierda su empleo. ¡Le acusó de haber robado unos documentos confidenciales! Por suerte la junta confió más en tu padre que en él.

-¡Pero Draco es distinto! Vale que es ácido y puede ser muy desagradable, pero yo soy su única amiga. ¡Esta solo! ¡Mamá tienes que dejarle venir!

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡A.J. tiene novio! –exclamó su hermano Nat.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te metas!

-A.J. ese chico no puede venir y punto.

A.J. se marchó enfadada por el pasillo y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. En el fondo entendía la postura de su madre, aunque su madre no conocía a Draco así que le estaba juzgando sin motivo. A.J. sacó el baúl que apenas hacía unos días había desecho. Comenzó a meter todo lo que podía y lo escondió bajo su cama. Fue a comer y no medió palabra ni con su madre ni con su padre que acababa de volver del trabajo.

-Hoy es sábado así que iremos a dar una vuelta –le dijo Frederic McNeal al terminar la comida- ¿Vas a venir?

-No -contestó A.J. secamente.

-Cariño, te entendemos –le dijo su madre- ¡Todos hemos tenido quince años! Pero ese chico podrá vivir en Holanda sin problemas. Podéis mandaros lechuzas.

-Pero no es lo mismo mamá. Me sentiré culpable porque estará solo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle.

Se produjo un silencio ahogante mientras todos seguían dando cuenta a las pastas que su padre había traído.

A las cuatro sus padres volvieron a ofrecerle ir con ellos al callejón Diagon, pero A.J. se negó y sus padres y su hermano se marcharon. Una vez pasaron unos minutos fue a su habitación y acarició la suave tripa de la lechuza gris de Draco. Cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió.

_Hola Draco:_

_Siento mucho que estés solo y además en Holanda, pero no te preocupes. He pedido permiso a mis padres para que vengas aquí, pero no me dejan. Así que se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Espero verte pronto, yo también te echo de menos._

_Muchísimos besos,_

_A.J. McNeal_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la dejó salir por la ventana. Escribió otra nota y la dejó sobre su cama, prendida con un alfiler al osito de peluche. Cogió su baúl y lo colocó encima de la gran chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y gritó: "¡A dónde esté Draco Malfoy!"

La verdad es que no se puede comentar mucho del prólogo, por eso he publicado el primer capitulo al mismo tiempo. Tampoco es material nuevo, porque sería el epilogo de "Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible". Os dejo de dar la tabarra para que paséis directamente al primer capitulo que viene llenito de emociones! Espero que os guste!

Besos!! **MiKiTa**

¿TE HA GUSTADO? ¿LO HAS ODIADO? ¿ESTAS TAN FURIOSO/A QUE TE GUSTARÍA ECHAR UN CRUCIO A LA AUTORA? ¿QUÉ HAS SENTIDO CUANDO LEIAS? ¿PIENSAS HACER UN CLUB DE FANS DE LA AUTORA? ¡¡DIME LO QUE OPINAS MEDIANTE UNA REVIEW!! SOLO HAY QUE DAR A "GO" Y PONERME AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRA. ¡¡LO AGRADECERÉ ETERNAMENTE!!

V

V

V

V


	2. Extraños Sucesos

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

**DISCLAIMER **_Yo no soy J.K. ROWLING. La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos los que mas protagonismo tienen, excepto A.J. McNeal. No gano nada de dinero con esto. Solo quiero unas cuantas reviews ¿ok? Jejeje_

_Si estás aquí es porque ya has leido el MUY IMPORTANTE más el prólogo. Si no te estás enterando de nada es porque no has leido el MUY IMPORTANTE así que vuelve atrás y LEELO, xq por algo tiene ese MUY IMPORTANTE. ¿entendido? Bien, si ya lo has hecho y eres completamente consciente de todas las cosas que pasan, como está la situación, y te estás preguntando como demonios va a continuar esto ya puedes seguir. Disfruta del primer capitulo de ¿dónde estás?_

**1: Extraños Sucesos **

A.J. McNeal se golpeó duramente contra el suelo de gris mármol del sitio al cual había llegado. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un museo. Toda la enorme estancia estaba llena de cuadros, jarrones y algunas cosas que A.J. no había visto jamás. Había unas cabezas de diferentes animales mágicos que cubrían toda una pared, premios de caza. En una vitrina había una pecera donde nadaba un pez negro. Unas escaleras conectaban con la habitación en la que A.J. se encontraba. Decidió subir por allí a ver si encontraba a Draco. Según sus pasos avanzaban oía cada vez mas fuerte un murmullo. Cuando llegó al pasillo del piso superior se desorientó. Había muchísimas puertas. Abrió la primera a su derecha y encontró unas escaleras de caracol. Cuando acabó de subirlas se encontró en otro pasillo con más puertas. Ya no oía el murmullo. Al parecer estaba desierto. Abrió una puerta al azar. Parecía una biblioteca. Se paseó entre las estanterías mirando algunos títulos: "El arte oscuro de las pociones" "Daenlis, senklis y demás plantas mortíferas". Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de A.J.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí? –dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Aquel sitio era enorme, demasiado grande para que Draco pudiera oírle y menos aún con el tono que había usado. Decidió volver al salón pero le resultaría muy difícil ya que no sabía que camino había cogido. Salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y se metió en otra habitación. Parecía un baño, pero disponía de toda clase de lujos. Una bañera que parecía una pequeña piscina, un jacuzzi, una ducha que parecía de plata, un armario enorme lleno de diferentes jabones. A.J. se puso a curiosear entre ellos, oliéndolos, mirándolos, leyendo las etiquetas... De pronto una mano le tapó la boca y ella ahogó un grito. Era una mano pálida, pero firme. Miró a la cara a su agresor. Tenía unos rasgos que conocía de sobra: cara afilada, de tez muy blanca, y el pelo rubio platino.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la piscina de su casa tomando el sol (N/A: que vidorra!). Su padrino, Sirius Black, ahora que había recuperado su libertad se encontraba trabajando en el ministerio como auror. La casa estaba un poco vacía sin su padrino, que no llegaría hasta pasada las ocho de la tarde. A Harry le estaba pareciendo el mejor verano de su vida en comparación con los 15 veranos que había pasado limpiando la casa de los Dursley. Sin embargo dentro de si no estaba tan relajado. Tenía dos cosas en la mente que le impedían conciliar el sueño por la noche y que se estancaban en su cabeza durante el día. La primera de ellas era su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort. Había algo que no le cuadraba. Ahora que estaba recuperando su poder no se mostraba con mucha fuerza. Durante el curso pasado Dumbledore les había estado ocultando toda la verdad sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, pero ahora que ya no estaba allí no había muchas aterradoras noticias.

La segunda de las cosas que interfería en el cerebro de Harry era Anne Jean McNeal. No podía ni quería pensar en ella solo como amiga y menos aún compitiendo con Draco. Además en cierto modo sabía que A.J. prefería tenerlo a él por amigo y a Draco por novio, y no se había querido decidir por ninguno para no hacer daño a Harry. A pesar de ello Harry sentía como si su corazón estuviera tapado por una tela negra. Se sentía aturdido, confuso y triste.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacándole así de sus angustiosos pensamientos. Harry estaba con el bañador que A.J. le había regalado las últimas navidades y estaba demasiado mojado como para ponerse algo encima, así que fue a abrir la puerta vestido nada más que con el bañador y sus recientemente adquiridas chancletas Cool. En cuanto abrió la puerta se arrepintió de no haberse puesto nada. Una chica de su edad estaba en el umbral. Tenía el pelo de color rubio ceniza, cortado graciosamente hasta los hombros. Tenía unos ojos medio grises medio azules, que le recordaban al hielo. Sus rasgos eran suaves y sonreía como esperando a que Harry dijera algo.

-Ho...hola. ¿Quién eres?

-Ho...hola... esto, bueno... yo no quiero molestar... em siento que tuvieras que abrir así... no quería... lo siento.

Harry notó que la piel pálida de la chica se tornaba más rosada en la parte de las mejillas mientras bajaba su helada mirada para evitar encontrarla con la verde brillante de Harry.

-¿Te refieres a lo del bañador? ¡Bah no pasa nada! Estaba en la piscina. Oye... ¿y tú quien eres?

-Esto... yo... me llamo Alice Laiden. Soy... soy tu vecina...

-¡Qué bien que haya gente de mi edad por aquí! Yo me llamo Harry. Harry Potter.

Fue la sensación más extraña de la vida de Harry. Por primera vez alguien no miraba su cicatriz al pronunciar su nombre. Las sospechas que tenía de que la chica fuera muggle se confirmaron.

-Bueno pues... yo solo te he tocado el timbre para... darte la...bienvenida en el barrio.

-Eres muy amable.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno...entonces...yo creo que me voy...

-Gracias por venir a saludarme –le dijo Harry amablemente- Hasta otra.

Alice dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cruzar la calle, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye ¿Te gustaría pasar un rato a mi piscina?

Alice se ruborizó intensamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú... y yo...?

-¡No! ¡No me malinterpretes! –exclamó Harry sintiendo que ahora era él el que se ruborizaba- Es que estoy muy aburrido. Trae a alguien más si quieres. ¿Tienes algún hermano o alguna hermana?

-Si, un hermano y una hermana. Pero mi hermana no querrá venir, es demasiado mayor. Se lo voy a preguntar a mi hermano. Gracias.

Cruzó la calle para entrar en la casa de enfrente. Harry cerró la puerta y se puso a guardar algunas cosas que podrían delatar que allí vivían dos magos. Cuando terminó se dispuso a volver a la piscina, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo. Eran Alice y su hermano.

-Hola de nuevo –saludó Harry alegremente a lo que Alice murmuró un leve "hola".

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu hermano?

-Oh, si, claro...esto... Eric, este es Harry Potter. Harry, este es mi hermano Eric.

-¡Por fin un tío en el barrio! Esto está lleno de enanas pijas como mi hermana.

Harry pensó que Alice seguiría escondiendo la cabeza avergonzada ante el comentario de su hermano, pero su reacción fue justamente la contraria.

-Eres el tío mas idiota, infantil y subnormal que he tenido la desgracia de conocer –dijo Alice pausadamente.

-Mira niñata no me toques las pelotas.

-No me las toques tu y entonces te dejaré en paz. Perdona Harry.

Por fin Harry reconoció a la Alice que acababa de conocer, ya que usó un tono bajito y tímido para pronunciar esa última frase.

-Bueno, pasad, pasad. No os quedéis en la puerta insultándoos.

Alice enrojeció profundamente. Harry les hizo pasar al jardín de atrás y en cuestión de segundos Eric y Harry se estaban bañando mientras Alice escuchaba su discman recostada en una tumbona.

-¿Y como así que te gusta mi hermana? –le soltó Eric de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-He visto como la miras. Y te gusta.

-¡Pero si la he conocido hace un cuarto de hora!

-Hacéis buena pareja.

-Tu no te cortas un pelo ¿verdad Eric? Si tu hermana es tan vergonzosa debe ser porque se quedó con toda tu timidez.

-¡Si ya! Alice va de mosquita muerta, pero es una fiera... (Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa)... en el sentido de que tiene mala leche. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya estabas pensando mal!

-¡Cállate!

-Te gusta y punto.

-¡A mi me gusta otra chica! Y deja ya de meterte en cosas que no te llaman.

-¡Hay que ver que sensible es la gente! ¬¬

Y diciendo esto se puso a nadar en otra dirección mientras Harry salía de la piscina de mal humor. Su dirigió hacia la tumbona donde estaba Alice que levantó temerosa su mirada de hielo para cruzarla con la brillante de Harry. Se produjo un segundo de tensión entre ambos, mientras se sostenían las miradas en un instante tan intenso.

-Em...¿qué escuchas? –dijo Harry rompiendo así el encanto.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo de color blanco sin apenas interés, mientras seguía el recorrido de una mosca. Sus ojos grises miraron por la ventana en espera de una respuesta. La lechuza que le había enviado a A.J. la noche anterior se estaba retrasando bastante. ¿Tanto camino hay desde Holanda hasta Londres? A vuelvo de lechuza no deberían ser mas que unas cuantas horas... y ya estaba oscureciendo. Se levantó para asomarse a la ventana. El cielo estaba de un precioso color anaranjado y las habitualmente blancas nubes parecían teñidas de rosa o de lila. Draco suspiró porque le hubiera gustado poder compartir ese precioso atardecer con una persona en especial. Con A.J. McNeal. Tan pronto como pensó esto, su lechuza gris apareció en el horizonte y en unos momentos ya se encontraba en su alfeizar. Draco se apartó para dejarla pasar y que se posara en la percha. Le intentó quitar la carta de la pata pero sus manos temblaban, solo por el mero hecho de saber que A.J. había escrito esas palabras. Ella le quería. ¿Por qué Potter tenía que complicarlo todo? Finalmente consiguió soltar el pergamino y de primeras le pareció demasiado corto. ¡Esperaba una larga carta contándole lo que le había pasado en estos últimos días!

_Hola Draco:_

_Siento mucho que estés solo y además en Holanda, pero no te preocupes. He pedido permiso a mis padres para que vengas aquí, pero no me dejan. Así que se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Espero verte pronto, yo también te echo de menos._

_Muchísimos besos,_

_A.J. McNeal_

-¿Qué me echa de menos?¿Qué me quiere ver pronto?¿Qué se le ha ocurrido algo para que no esté solo? ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!

Draco dio una patada a una quaffle que había en el suelo y que salió volando por la abierta ventana hasta el jardín de abajo. Se dejó caer en la cama arrugando el pergamino. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a A.J.? Aquello no era típico de ella. ¿Una simple nota llena de lagunas? ¿Y por qué no le explicaba nada? Draco se sentía mas frustrado que nunca, sin amigos, encerrado en su cuarto, en un país extranjero y sin la esperada carta de A.J. Y para colmo... ¿qué se le habría ocurrido a la cabezota cabecita de A.J.? (N/A: cabezota cabecita esta puesto a posta, jejeje me gusta como queda! :P) Nada de aquello tenía sentido. ¡Él solo quería una larga carta con la que distraerse un poco!

La puerta sonó distrayendo a Draco de sus furiosos pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo de mal talante.

-Hay un hombre en la chimenea... –dijo Emily, su madre adoptiva durante los meses de verano- Pregunta por ti, Draco.

Draco se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta el salón. La cabeza de un hombre al que Draco conocía de vista se encontraba en la chimenea, esperando respuestas. Era el padre de A.J.

-Hola señor McNeal... buenas tardes.

-Hola Draco. Es una pena que nos tengamos que conocer en estas condiciones pero... A.J. ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué?

La pálida piel de Draco se volvió aún más clara.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Se supone que A.J. iba a ir a buscarte a Holanda por polvos flu pero aún no ha regresado y según parece no está ahí ¿verdad?

-No... ¿sabéis que palabras dijo cuando se fue por la chimenea?

-No, técnicamente se escapó de casa para ir a buscarte. ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?

-¡Podría estar en cualquier parte!

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Los aurores ya se han puesto a investigar. En cuanto sepamos algo te lo haremos saber. Gracias.

-¡Espere! Señor McNeal... ¿ha probado a hablar con Harry Potter? A lo mejor él sabe algo.

Sirius se encontraba a punto de llegar. Harry debía echar a los muggles de su casa cuanto antes. Pero Eric estaba de mal humor y Alice enrojecía solo con que la mirase. Aquello no estaba resultando la agradable tarde que había pensado pasar en cuanto Alice apareció en su puerta. Estaba pensando en que palabras decirle a Alice cuando esta dijo:

-Bueno Eric será mejor que nos vayamos. Gracias por todo Harry.

-De...de nada. Si otro día os aburrís mi casa está disponible.

-Dudo que queramos volver –dijo Eric fríamente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –le dijo Alice a su hermano- Harry ha sido muy amable al invitarnos sin apenas conocernos.

-Si, bueno...

-¡Pídele disculpas!

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer –sentenció Eric cruzándose de brazos-

-De verdad Alice...no importa...

-¡Si importa! –le cortó esta a Harry- ¡Pídele disculpas!

-Pero Alice –dijo su hermano poniendo tono de niño pequeño- ¡Él ha empezado primero! ¡Ha sido muy borde conmigo!

-Algo le harías ¬¬ De verdad que a veces me avergüenza ser tu melliza.

-¿Mellizos? –exclamó Harry con sorpresa- ¡Nadie lo diría!

Físicamente tenían cierto aire, aunque los rasgos de Eric eran mas marcados que los de Alice, y él tenía pecas. Sus ojos eran mas azules que los de su hermana y el pelo era mas oscuro. Pero sí que se parecían mucho, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo sobre su carácter.

-¿Vais a hacer las paces de una vez? –dijo Alice queriendo poner fin a tan absurda discusión- ¡Si seguro que luego os lleváis de maravilla!

Harry le tendió la mano a Eric, pensando que este no dudaría en estrechársela, pero se quedó agarrando el aire, ya que este dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, rumbo a su casa. Harry se quedó muy sorprendido y fue bajando la mano poco a poco. De pronto se oyó un grito, procedente de la parte de delante de la casa, donde se encontraba Eric. Harry fue corriendo hacia allí y se encontró con que Eric estaba tendido en el suelo, agarrándose un costado y sin parar de moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, de repente he notado un dolor agudo y me he caído al suelo de dolor. Pero... ya me encuentro bien.

Eric se incorporó y se fue lo más rápido posible para su casa, con su orgullo hecho trizas ya que Harry había ido para ayudarle. Harry volvió al jardín de atrás y la imagen que vio le dejó paralizado: Alice se encontraba como en trance, con sus ojos de color hielo brillando, emitiendo una tenue luz plateada. A pesar de que Harry era el mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos y estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de cosas que no se rigen por las estrictas leyes de los muggles, aquella cosa le dejó muy impresionado. No se atrevía a acercarse a Alice, por miedo a matarla o a hacerle daño.

CRACK

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Harry?

-Ojalá pudiera contestarte Sirius.

-¡Suéltame maldito cabrón!

Lucius Malfoy levantó una platinada ceja extrañado.

-Querida, cuida tu vocabulario, o tendremos que limpiarte la boca con jabón.

-¿Acaso me das otro nombre para llamarte? Si quieres te puedo llamar sucia rata, cobarde, hijo de put...

-¡Silencio!

-¡NO ME PIENSO CALLAR!

-Ya lo creo que si... ¡Silencius!

A.J. movía los labios pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Después de varios intentos fallidos desistió. Tenía las manos y los pies atados, se encontraba tirada en el suelo y ningún sonido salía desde su garganta. Estaba en clara desventaja. Lucius tenía su varita y la de A.J. en la mano. Pero A.J. no tenía miedo de él, sino mas bien del hombre que llevaba la túnica negra con capucha. A.J. sabía de sobra quien era, pero aún no se había dignado a mirarla. Y esperaba que continuara siendo así. Al parecer sus plegarias fueron en vano, porque justo en ese instante se dio la vuelta e hizo levitar a A.J. hasta que quedara a su altura. Los ojos azules brillantes de ella se cruzaron con los rojos y de pupilas rasgadas de él. Alargó una mano de fríos y blanquecinos dedos, que parecían de un esqueleto, para tocar la suave piel de la cara de A.J.

-Es un gran premio Lucius. Potter no tardará en aparecer. Siempre se quiere hacer el héroe y supongo que esta vez no será menos ¿verdad? Tranquila querida, veo que te hierve la sangre... debes aprender a controlar tu genio. De lo contrario se de alguien que estará encantado de bajártelos... ¿verdad Hawke?

Un mortifago joven, de unos veinte años, entró en la sala. Llevaba la palabra "egocéntrico" grabada en la cara. A.J. se preguntó como demonios habría acabado un chico atractivo y aparentemente triunfador en los mortifagos.

-Fácil querida –dijo Voldemort con su siseante voz- Martin Hawke es un perturbado. Todas las mentes perturbadas me vienen bien, a veces son excelentes torturadores...

A.J. abrió los ojos presa de pánico, mientras los ojos aguamarina del chico se posaban en los suyos mirándole con deseo. El miedo se le disparó subiendo desde el estómago hasta la garganta, como una bola de fuego. Por desgracia tenía la impresión de que sabía lo que Martin Hawke sería capaz de hacer con lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Sirius se encontraba completamente confuso. Nada mas llegar a casa se había encontrado con una escena irrepetible.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –dijo Harry con premura.

-¿Te crees que trato trances a menudo? ¿Es vidente o algo así?

-¡Es muggle! ¡No me reconoció!

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No.

-¿Y cómo se ha puesto así?

-Un momento... ¡ha tenido que ser ella!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Su hermano y yo nos hemos peleado y como su hermano ha sido grosero conmigo se ha enfadado... ¡Eric ha sentido dolor y se ha caído!

-¿Quién demonios es Eric?

-Su hermano. ¿Le podemos ayudar?

-No lo sé... ¡se está moviendo!

Los ojos de Alice seguían brillando de manera inusual pero estaba andando, lentamente hacia la piscina.

-¡Se va a caer! –exclamó Harry.

Demasiado tarde. Alice ya se había caído y se hundía poco a poco, debido al trance que le impedía nadar. Harry no dudó un segundo en lanzarse a la piscina a por ella. En cuanto salieron a la superficie Alice empezó a toser pero afortunadamente se encontraba bien. Harry le indicó que se agarrara y finalmente pudo salir del agua con ella montada en su espalda. La dejó en el suelo mientras seguía tosiendo y respirando con dificultad. Por suerte sus ojos volvían a tener el bonito color azul pálido medio grisáceo.

-¿Qué... qué a pasado?

-Ni si quiera nosotros lo sabemos –dijo Sirius.

-¿Usted es el padre de Harry?

-No, soy su padrino, pero digamos que hago esa función.

-Lamento todo lo que les he causado...

-No importa –dijo Sirius sonriendo amablemente- Lo mejor será que te tumbes un poco en el sofá...

-No, no hace falta... mejor me voy a casa que voy a coger un resfriado con las ropas tan mojadas. Gracias por todo Harry.

En cuanto Alice salió por la puerta Sirius miró a su ahijado buscando explicaciones, pero algo le cortó. Una cabeza se encontraba en la chimenea diciendo el nombre de Harry.

-¡Frederick! –exclamó Sirius- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi hija a desaparecido, Sirius.

-¿A.J.? –dijo Harry con la voz partida.

-Así es. Se fue por la chimenea a buscar a Draco Malfoy y aún no ha vuelto ni está con él. Me temo lo peor.

-Tranquilo Frederick... ¿qué dijo al irse por la chimenea?

-No lo sabemos. Se escapó porque no le dejábamos traer a Malfoy aquí. He hablado con él y me ha dicho que se lo pregunte a Harry Potter. ¿Te ha dicho algo mi hija?

-No. No he recibido ni una noticia suya desde que acabamos el colegio.

A Harry le costó mucho decir estas palabras, porque era como admitir que A.J. no se interesaba por él.

-Muchas gracias Harry, Sirius. Cuando tengamos mas noticias me pondré en contacto con vosotros.

Harry empezó a subir la escalera camino a su habitación al mismo tiempo que la cabeza del padre de A.J. se iba esfumando de la chimenea. Aquella noticia era como un mazazo. A.J. desaparecida... a lo mejor no la volvía a ver nunca más. Dio un puñetazo a la puerta, haciéndose daño en los nudillos, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía por dentro. El poco sol que quedaba iluminaba tenuemente su habitación. Fue a bajar la persiana para quedarse completamente a oscuras cuando vio que en la casa de enfrente, en la habitación que justo quedaba a la misma altura que la suya había una luz plateada, igual a la que hacía unos minutos había iluminado el jardín trasero de la casa de Harry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Simplemente espero que os haya gustado y que el MUY IMPORTANTE os haya servido de ayuda para entender bien esto. Me parece que es lo básico para poder seguir bien el fic. Sin embargo, si preferís leer antes "Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible"vais a mi perfil y ahíteneis el link ;) No sé cuando tardaré en publicar el siguiente capitulo, porque el verano me vuelve vaga, el domingo es mi cumpleaños (felices 16!!) y el sabado por la noche saldré de fiesta y eso, aunque no creo que nos kedemos hasta mas tarde de las 2 :P jejeej pero salir siempre se agradece y si encima es mi cumpleaños mas!! xD xD

Besos: **MiKiTa**

¿TE HA GUSTADO? ¿LO HAS ODIADO? ¿ESTAS TAN FURIOSO/A QUE TE GUSTARÍA ECHAR UN CRUCIO A LA AUTORA? ¿QUÉ HAS SENTIDO CUANDO LEIAS? ¿PIENSAS HACER UN CLUB DE FANS DE LA AUTORA? ¡¡DIME LO QUE OPINAS MEDIANTE UNA REVIEW!! SOLO HAY QUE DAR A "GO" Y PONERME AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRA. ¡¡LO AGRADECERÉ ETERNAMENTE!!

V

V

V

V


	3. Doble Peligro

**DISCLAIMER** _Yo no soy J.K. ROWLING. La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (tengo unos cuantos propios). No gano nada de dinero con esto, tal vez unas cuantas reviews si me las dejais claro ;P_

**NOTA **_Aki esta la miki volviendo a la carga con el siguiente chapy. La verdad esque no estoy anda orgullosa de él, simplemente "suceden cosas". Por cierto, en la nota del prologo y el primer capitulo os keria poner el link al fic antecesor a este pero no se puede. Así que os pongo el otro camino: clikeais en mi nombre y debajo de mi bio están todos mis fics. Entráis a "Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible". Si kereis ahorraros el tiempo leed el "MUY IMPORTANTE" si es que todavía no lo habeis hecho. Bueno, eso es todo, os dejo con el 2º capitulo de ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

**2: Doble peligro**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con todo el cuerpo dolorido y con la sensación de no haber pegado ojo. En cierto modo era algo así, ya que había estado casi todo el tiempo pensando en dónde demonios podría encontrarse A.J. Incluso el poco tiempo que había conseguido dormir había soñado con ella. Aunque también había estado pensando en su misteriosa nueva vecina, Alice Laiden. Definitivamente lo que le ocurría era una de las cosas más extrañas que Harry había visto nunca. Instintivamente se levantó a mirar por la ventana y casi se muere del susto al ver quién estaba abajo en la puerta hablando con su padrino. Bajó las escaleras a todo correr y se plantó en cuestión de segundos al lado de Sirius.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

-Harry, menos palabrotas –le dijo Sirius.

-Bonito conjunto Potter... –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Al menos espero que no imagines cosas pervertidas en esa asquerosa cabeza tuya.

-Podrías haber tenido el detalle de ponerte algo...

-Malfoy cállate. Yo también te vi en calzoncillos en la fiesta de Halloween... bueno, más bien lo hizo toda la escuela. (N/A: capitulo 11 "Harry Potter y el Hechizo Indestructible).

-Chicos, basta. Dejad de discutir –dijo Sirius pausadamente. –Malfoy ha volado desde Holanda hasta aquí para intentar ayudar a encontrar a A.J.

-¿Y pretendes quedarte aquí? ¡Ni hablar!

-Vale, entonces cogeré mi escoba de nuevo, volveré a hacer el larguísimo camino de vuelta a Holanda y dejaremos que A.J. se pudra esté donde esté. ¿Prefieres eso?

-La primera parte si.

-¡Para una vez que intento ayudar en algo!

-Harry cállate –le ordenó su padrino- Malfoy te quedas.

-¡¿Encima te pones de su parte?!

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Sirius acompañó a Malfoy hasta la pequeña habitación para invitados.

-Pero que sepas que es algo temporal. Si A.J. no aparece en una semana te largas. El armario brilla He copiado toda la ropa muggle que tiene Harry. Mas o menos tenéis la misma talla. Vivimos en un barrio muggle así que deberás tener cuidado con lo que dices y lo que haces. Cuando Harry acabe ve tú a la ducha. Yo voy a preparar el desayuno.

Alice Laiden se despertó con la cabeza espesa. Sabía muy bien por qué. Había vuelto a tener otro sueño; pero no un sueño normal. Un sueño premonitorio. Y lo que mas le asustaba era lo que ocurría en el y a quien involucraba. Se levantó frotándose las sienes y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para meterse en la ducha y despejarse. Siempre que tenía este tipo de sueños tenía la mente embotellada. Cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar. Como de costumbre la cocina era un caos. Su madre trabajaba demasiado para poder mantener la casa y dar de comer a sus tres hijos. Y todo sin ayuda por parte de su marido, que les había abandonado cuando los mellizos eran muy pequeños. Alice a menudo sentía un gran orgullo hacia su madre, por como era capaz de llevar las cosas. Se puso a preparar el desayuno esperando que Kim, su hermana mayor, bajara pronto a echarle una mano. Sabía que Eric no se movería de la cama hasta que pasara un buen rato. Escuchó ruidos por arriba y al cabo de unos minutos su hermana bajó vestida y duchada.

-Buenos días Alice –dijo besándole en la mejilla- ¿Qué has hecho hoy para desayunar?

-Lo de siempre. ¿Eric sigue dormido?

-Por supuesto.

Kim se empezó a servir a toda prisa algunas tostadas, los huevos revueltos y el bacon que Alice había preparado. Alice la imitó a paso mucho más lento, pensando.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –le preguntó Alice cuando se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-He quedado con Nate. Ha dicho que me iba a dar una sorpresa.

-Suena bien. Aunque considero que las otras sorpresas de Nate nunca han sido suficientemente buenas... ¿cuándo te va a pedir que os vayáis a vivir juntos? Ambos lo estáis deseando y ya sois suficientemente mayores... además a mamá le vendría muy bien.

-¡Siempre estás igual!

-Soy tu hermana menor tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida privada.

Kim iba a rebatirle pero el sonido de un claxon desde fuera hizo que se callara, cogiera una manzana del frutero y dejara sola a Alice rodeada de platos en la redonda mesa de madera de la cocina. Desayunó sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, y tan metida en ellos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había sentado con ella.

-Tienes una cara de atontada increíble.

-Eres mas agradable cuando te levantas... ¬¬

-Lo mismo digo. Pásame la mermelada.

-Toda tuya –dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa.

-¿No pretenderás que limpie todo esto?

-Lo haré yo, tú al menos pasa el aspirador y haz las camas.

-Pero Alice...

-Eric debemos ayudar a mamá. ¿Prefieres limpiar la cocina, los baños y quitar el polvo? Te cambio mi tarea encantada.

-No...

-Pues cuando acabes te vas a la ducha y luego limpias lo que te he mandado.

-A veces pareces mamá.

Alice ignoró a su hermano y salió de la cocina para empezar a ordenar la sala de estar.

A.J. McNeal miró su plato de huevos con suspicacia.

-Come niña, no está envenenado –dijo Lucius Malfoy.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora para desaprovecharla. A.J. llevaba sin probar bocado desde la comida del día anterior y el estómago le gruñía. No pensaba, solo quería comer los deliciosos huevos revueltos que había en su plato. Tomó el tenedor con mano temblorosa y finalmente se decidió a comer. Estaban ricos, pero a A.J. le supieron a gloria. Devoró el plato y luego pasó a comer tostadas, bollos, se bebió el zumo, la leche... Prácticamente comió de todo lo que estaba sobre la enorme mesa del comedor de los Malfoy.

Cuando terminó de comer Lucius Malfoy le llevó arriba, cerca de la zona donde la habían apresado. Había pasado la noche en una habitación húmeda, fría y estremecedora del sótano. A.J. quiso preguntar a dónde le llevaban pero el encantamiento silenciador todavía se lo impedía.

-No pienses que por ser la secuestrada te vayamos a tratar mal... –le dijo Lucius con su fría voz- Te vamos a dejar una habitación lujosa, al lado del baño que tanto pareció gustarte. Al parecer la habitación donde has pasado la noche no ha sido muy de tu agrado ¿verdad?

A.J. negó con la cabeza, ya que el primitivo lenguaje verbal era lo único que le quedaba. Lucius abrió una puerta y lanzó a A.J. dentro. Era una habitación muy elegante, grande y sobre todo con un gigante vestidor. Efectivamente, en la habitación había una puerta que comunicaba con el baño donde A.J. había sido apresada.

-Espero que tu estancia en la Mansión Malfoy sea de tu agrado...

Con estas últimas palabras arrastradas cerró la puerta tras A.J. y murmuró el hechizo que la sellaba. Estaba atrapada.

Alice Laiden acababa de volver de hacer la compra. Al parecer en la casa de enfrente había una gran agitación. Alice sonrió al aire al recordar a Harry... pero un sabor amargo le recordaba su visita. Hacía unos meses que había comenzado a tener aquellos trances, pero cada vez se hacían mas seguidos. También tenía sueños premonitorios, como el que había tenido aquella noche. Sabía que debía avisar a Harry e intentar alejarlo del hombre de las pupilas rasgadas como fuera. Pero en cierto modo sabía que ella no tenía tal poder y que tarde o temprano su sueño se cumpliría.

-¿Has traído helado Alice? –le dijo su hermano en cuanto entró en casa.

-No. Pero me parece que quedaba un poco en el congelador.

-¿Me lo traes?

-¿Qué tal si te levantas a por él? Tengo que guardar la compra en la nevera y preparar la comida.

-No puedo Alice estoy a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Pues entonces te esperas a que guarde las cosas o te quedas sin helado. Tu eliges.

Eric paró el juego y se levantó del sofá de mala gana, gruñendo algo entre dientes. Alice le sacó el helado del congelador y empezó a guardar las compras en el frigorífico. Eric iba a volver a jugar pero decidió que era mejor hablar antes con su hermana.

-Mira Alice, voy a ser directo. ¿Te gusta el vecino?

Alice se giró para mirar a su hermano mientras las mejillas se le quedaban de un tono rosado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Si solo le conozco desde ayer!

-¡Pero te enfadaste conmigo en vez de con él cuando nos peleamos ayer!

-Mira, no sé si me gusta o no... y además ¿qué problema hay?

-No se... me da mala espina. Al principio me cayó bien, pero después fue muy borde conmigo porque le pregunté a ver si sentía algo por ti.

-Mira Eric, deja de hacer de Celestino. ¿No ves que solo fastidias todo? ¡No va a pasar nada entre Harry y yo!

Ding-Dong Eric y Alice se miraron de reojo. No esperaban a nadie.

-Abre tu, yo tengo que preparar la comida.

Alice se puso a su tarea, mientras oía palabras sueltas de la conversación que su hermano mantenía con la visita, o quien quiera que fuera el o la que había tocado la puerta. De pronto se oyó un golpe y dos hombres ataviados con unas ropas largas hasta el suelo de color negro irrumpieron en la cocina.

-¿Quiénes... sois...? –consiguió articular Alice presa de pánico.

A.J. estaba tumbada en la cama de la lujosa habitación que le habían dejado. No tenía nada para hacer, ni si quiera podía hablar sola ya que no tenía voz. Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, revolviendo algunas cosas, abriendo algún que otro cajón, etc. Abrió también el enorme vestidor esperando que estuviera vació. Pero lo que allí encontró le sorprendió mucho. Muchísimos trajes, de todo tipo, de chica. Cogió uno en la mano, un vestido de fiesta y se lo colocó por encima. Aparentemente le quedaba bien. Se desvistió y le lo puso. Efectivamente, le quedaba como un guante. A.J. lo miró con suspicacia. Pero ¿que daño le iba a hacer probarse algo de ropa? Fue al baño pasando por la puerta que conectaba con su habitación para ducharse.

No a mucha distancia, en la misma casa, un hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, se retorcía las manos con avaricia.

-Potter no tardará mucho en aparecer y se va a sorprender mucho al encontrarse con su pequeña novia... ¿verdad Lucius?

-Por supuesto mi señor, al parecer todo va a salir según planeamos.

En una proyección en la pared se podía ver a A.J. saliendo de la ducha y mirando entre los vestidos especialmente preparados para ella.

Harry y Draco llevaban toda la mañana sin hacer otra cosa que lanzarse mutuamente miradas de odio y si abrían la boca era para lanzarse algunos insultos. Harry, harto de todo, decidió subir a su habitación pero Draco le siguió.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry de mal humor- ¿Para que me sigues?

-No he viajado tanto en plena noche y helándome de frío para contentarme con la mirada envidiosa de un adolescente reprimido.

-¿Envidiosa mirada? ¿de qué crees que tengo envidia?

-De que sabes q yo le gusto a A.J.

-Mira Malfoy desde que estás en mi casa no has hecho más que molestarme...

-¡Solo quiero encontrar a A.J.!

-¿Y te crees que yo tengo la formula mágica para saber dónde demonios está? ¡Déjame en paz!

Y diciendo esto le cerró la puerta en las narices a Draco, que se quedó mirando la puerta con suspicacia. Iba a dar media vuelta pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y un exaltado Harry Potter comenzó a gritar y a saltar.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!

Draco no cabía en si de su asombro.

-¿Qué acabas de descubrir Potter? ¿Qué tienes algo en la entrepierna?

-¡Serás imbécil!

-Era broma, era broma. Pero bueno, ¿qué tienes?

-La fórmula mágica para saber donde está A.J. teniendo en cuenta que lleve el colgante, aunque nunca se lo ha quitado...

-¿Qué colgante? –dijo Draco sin comprender nada.

-En Navidades le regalé a A.J. una piedra Fergary, una piedra del contacto (N/A: capitulo 14 "Harry potter y el Hechizo Indestructible").

-¿Ese colgante de cristal en forma de corazón con humo morado dentro?

-Si. Yo tengo en trozo gemelo lo que significa... ¡que nos podríamos poner en contacto con A.J.!

Harry se lanzó al armario para sacar su baúl de Hogwarts. Entre las arrugadas túnicas y algunos libros había una especie de trozo de cristal con humo morado dentro.

-_¡Tactec contactec! _–gritó Harry pensando en A.J.

El humo de la piedra empezó a juntarse, haciendo una especie de tornado minúsculo. Los dos adolescentes lo miraban curiosos. ¿Tendría A.J. el colgante? ¿Se podrían poner en contacto con ella? El tornado se deshizo y pudieron ver la cara de A.J. en la piedra.

-¡A.J.! ¿Dónde estás?

La muchacha hizo un gesto de agarrarse la garganta y como que tenía los labios sellados.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Harry.

-Le han quitado la voz, le han echado un hechizo.

A.J. asintió con la cabeza.

-Enséñanos un poco dónde estás –le sugirió Harry.

Entonces la perspectiva de los chicos cambió y vieron la habitación dónde A.J. se encontraba. Luego volvieron a verla a ella que se puso a hacer gestos extraños. Draco y Harry la miraban sin saber que decir, porque no la estaban entendiendo. Entonces les enseñó en brazo izquierdo.

-¿¡Mortifagos!? –exclamaron los dos.

A.J. levantó su pulgar en señal de que habían acertado. Les volvió a enseñar la habitación.

-Estás en mi casa...¡Mansión Malfoy! –exclamó Draco.

A.J. se puso a asentir como una loca.

-¡Vamos para allí! –exclamó Harry- _¡Finite Contactec!_

A.J. no tuvo tiempo de que le vieran negar con la cabeza, ya que el humo de su colgante volvía a estar morado. La varita sostenida por Lucius Malfoy se le estaba clavando en la espalda, aunque no era por eso por lo que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Bien hecho niña. Potter no tardará en aparecer –dijo la fría y aguda voz del Lord mas temido de todos los tiempos.

Los hombres que habían irrumpido en la cocina de los Laiden lo miraban todo sorprendidos.

-Entréganos la varita niña –dijo uno de los dos-Tendrás una vista en el ministerio de magia inmediatamente. Quedas detenida por haber usado magia fuera del colegio y en un barrio muggle.

-¿Magia? ¿Muggles? Oigan, no sé que se habrán tomado pero...

-Basta de estupideces –dijo su compañero- Entréganos la varita antes de que hagas más magia.

-¡No tengo varita! ¡Y no existe la magia! ¡No sé de que demonios me están hablando!

-Aparte de cometer el grave acto de hacer magia en un barrio muggle, te atreves a negarte a la autoridad. ¡Acompáñanos!

-¡Oigan pero que se piensan! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡¡ERIC AYUDAME!!

Pero su hermano no podía hacer nada porque estaba jugando a la Play Station 2 como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¡Dejadlo como estaba! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

-Tranquila, que no te vamos a hacer daño –dijo el hombre más bajito, que tenía cara más amable.

Sacó su varita y le dio un toque a Alice en la cabeza que comenzó a desintegrarse. A continuación los hombres se desaparecieron.

-¡Date prisa Malfoy! –dijo Harry saliendo de casa para ir a la de enfrente.

-Yo no pienso ayudarte con tu vecinita muggle. Ella no es nuestro problema, lo que debemos hacer ahora es rescatar a A.J.

-Alice está confusa, tiene unos poderes que no sabe controlar. ¿No has oído los gritos? ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-¡Siempre queriéndote hacer el héroe!

-¡Cállate!

Harry tocó el timbre de los Laiden. Mientras discutían habían cruzado la calle. Eric fue a abrir y se sorprendió de verles.

-Hola Harry...

-Hola... oye ¿dónde está tu hermana?

-No sé... algo de una vista en el Ministerio de Magia –dijo Eric con voz hueca- No sé, cosas suyas. Vendrá pronto.

-Vale muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Eric cerró la puerta y los dos chicos volvieron a cruzar la calle.

-Es evidente que le han modificado la memoria –dijo Harry- Piensa que la magia es algo completamente normal.

-¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de codearnos con la escoria muggle para ir a buscar a A.J.?

-Maldito cretino de mierda.

-Vale está bien, pero no pretenderás que vayamos a buscar a la muggle, porque la que está en peligro es A.J.

-¡Alice también! ¿No ves que es única? ¡Si descubrieran sus poderes no la dejarían volver a su vida normal nunca!

-A ver Potter... ¡¡A.J. está con el Señor Oscuro!! ¿No te entra eso en tu cabeza rajada?

-¿Piensas que puedes tener alguna oportunidad contra Voldemort?

-No es por nada Potter, pero saco mucho mejores notas que tu.

-Para enfrentarte a Voldemort no basta con que Snape te tenga pelota.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué dejemos a A.J. con los mortifagos para ir a buscar a tu amiguita muggle?

-Ella tiene poderes que ni tu ni yo tenemos. Funcionan sin varita, solo con su poder mental. Nos serviría de gran ayuda.

-Yo no pienso dejar que A.J. muera, ella es lo que mas me importa -sentenció Draco- Si tanto quieres a la muggle ve tu a por ella. Yo te espero en la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco montó en su escoba y echó a volar. Harry aún no sabía bien por qué prefería ir a buscar a Alice antes que a A.J. pero algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo que hacía lo correcto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**NOTA **Bueno, sé que andaréis muy confusos con algunas cosas, como "¿xq demonios a.j. se prueba ropa estando secuestrada?" otras como "¿xq Harry ha ido a dnd alice y no a dnd a.j.?" tantas incógnitas... ke tendréis que tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Espero no tardar tanto como he tardado con este pero es que el verano me pone vaga nn jaja lo siento!! Pero bueno, por lo menos voy a contestaros las reviews, aunque a la mayoría ya lo hago ya sea por el foro o por el messenger. Si kereis hablar conmigo agregadme sin ninguno problema :D Me encanta discutir ideas con mis lectores... la idea de Alice salió de (mirar las reviews q hay una alice laiden) ;) Ella insistía en salir en mis fics y yo fui moldeando su personaje. Bueno, paso a contestar las reviews.

Gª¡ª -- Hola! Vaya a ti no te conocía, ke bien q tengo una nueva lectora. Me alegra que te haya gustado! :D

kym j.lupin -- weno niña (tanto como niña… jejej ¿cuantos años me sacas? :P) como has podido comprobar en este capitulo tampoco se sabe muy claramente porque Alice se queda en trance, pero tranquila que ese misterio se va a desvelar a lo largo del fic ;) Y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero es que ando vaga :P

Jenny -- definitivamente yo prefiero este nombre a changuita jejeje esq se me hace raro, asi q lo dejamos en jenny oks? Osino... ¡¡primita wapa!! Jejeje :P me alegra q te gustara y sobre todo que ahora ya no vas a estar con la duda de ¿ke pasó después del hechizo indestructible? Jejeje besitos!

Joss -- primito a ti ya te respondí tu super reviews por el foro, asi ke simplemente ahí van muchos besitos! :

Alex -- como ya te dije, hermanita, andabas poco inspirada con esa review :s juejuejueju ;)

Doriathen -- me gusta tu nick, suena elfico ;) tanto como una saga... jeje digamos q esto es una especie de "bonus track" de fic, bah no se como llamarlo, pero no me va a kedar mas de 5 capitulos ¿eh? Asi q leiste el HI? :D :D Por mucho que diga la Jenny ese fic no me kedo nada de lucido en comparación con Es Otra Historia. Si no lo has leido leelo, porq desde mi punto de vista mejoré bastante en la escritura de uno a otro.

Alice Laiden -- la verdad es que a ti no tengo nada para decirte xP jajaj de nuevo olvidaste los puntos, las comas y todo jajajaja. Niña para leer tus reviews tengo que coger mucho aire antes ;P Weno a ver te respondo lo mas importante porque creo que todo lo demás ya lo sabes... Tras La Marca Tenebrosa va a dejar de ser así, voy a cambiar muchas cosas pero eso cuando acabe con este fic que no va a ser muy largo. Supongo que me podré poner con el otro en breve. Besitos!!

Weno, eso es todo!

Muxios besos!! **MiKiTa**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿TE HA GUSTADO? ¿LO HAS ODIADO? ¿ESTAS TAN FURIOSO/A QUE TE GUSTARÍA ECHAR UN CRUCIO A LA AUTORA? ¿QUÉ HAS SENTIDO CUANDO LEIAS? ¿PIENSAS HACER UN CLUB DE FANS DE LA AUTORA? ¡¡DIME LO QUE OPINAS MEDIANTE UNA REVIEW!! SOLO HAY QUE DAR A "GO" Y PONERME AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRA. ¡¡LO AGRADECERÉ ETERNAMENTE!!

V

V

V

V


	4. La niña que sobrevivió

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling (Harry, Draco, Lucius, Voldemort, etc.) y demás ya quisiera yo que fueran míos ¬¬, así que J.K., me hace el favor de prestármelos un ratito y hacer historias ridículas con ellos, Anne Jean McNeal o AJ es propiedad de Mikita Wood y Alice Laiden es MIA! (valla hasta que algo es mío XD) bueno sin mas ni mas ahí esta el capitulo. Espero les guste.

**3: La niña que sobrevivió**

Alice Laiden apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, aunque ella no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba. El suelo era de madera brillante y en el techo azul eléctrico se veían varias formas doradas que cambiaban de sitio continuamente. Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio que la gente se materializaba en las chimeneas que había en la pared de la derecha.

-Ven por aquí –le dijo el hombre más alto de los dos.

Tomó a Alice por el brazo mientras su compañero se iba por otro camino. Fueron hasta una estancia donde había una veintena de ascensores que parecían hechos de oro. Alice lo miraba todo con sus grandes ojos color hielo, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntar como habían llegado allí y a dónde le llevaban. Llegó un ascensor y el hombre de negro y ella se montaron junto con una señora que vestía una larga túnica púrpura y un joven que vestía todo de verde. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a ascender. Cuando se paró, una fría voz femenina resonó en el ascensor.

-Séptima plana, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el club oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

La mente de Alice trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿De verdad había magia? Al menos aquello podría explicar sus trances y sus sueños premonitorios...

-Harry... –murmuró Alice pensando en el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto su acompañante.

-Nada, nada... –contestó la chica enrojeciendo.

-Sexta planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.

Esta vez Alice no se pudo quedar pensando porque entraron unas siete personas en el ascensor haciendo que se tuvieran que apretar. Sin embargo, su aparentemente inmutable guardia de seguridad no aflojó la presión sobre su brazo.

-Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Cuatro personas bajaron en esta planta, mientras que entraban un par de papelitos que volaban. Alice se apretó en su esquina temerosa de que le tocaran.

-Solo son memorándum, no te van a hacer nada –le explicó el que le habían enviado a detenerle- ¿Por qué estás tan incomoda? ¿Nunca habías venido al Ministerio de Magia?

-No sabía que existía la magia...

El hombre la miró extrañado. "¡Al menos por fin me escuchan!" pensó Alice. Al parecer iba a decirle algo, pero la gélida voz de la mujer que sonaba por cuarta vez ahogó lo que el tipo pensaba decir.

-Cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de coordinación de Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.

Un mago que llevaba una caja que se movía sin parar se bajó aquí, al igual que los dos memorándum. El ascensor volvió a subir para abrir sus puertas una vez más.

-Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles.

-¿Muggles? –Preguntó Alice extrañada pensando en voz alta- ¿Qué es eso?

Las personas que quedaban en el ascensor la miraron como si tuviera la peste y el hombre que la escoltaba le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el cuartel general de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

-Andando –le dijo el tipo a Alice dándole un pequeño empujón para que saliera del ascensor.

Le llevó por un pasillo lleno de puertas y le hizo pasar por una que rezaba "Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia". Era una estancia redonda, gris y anodina, sin apenas nada decorativo. En las paredes había varias puertas, cada una con un número. El hombre le hizo pasar en la 398. Una mujer estaba sentada al otro lado de una mesa rectangular.

-¿Alice Suky Laiden? –le dijo mirándola a través de sus gruesas lentes.

La chica estaba cohibida. Se había quedado sin habla. Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

-Gracias Cooper. –Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al hombre- ¿Ha sido muy difícil reducirla? Tiene demasiado poder.

-En absoluto Roberta –respondió el aludido- Aunque parece tener un grave caso de confusión. Está convencida de que la magia no existe.

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? –preguntó Alice que le dolía la cabeza de tantas cosas incoherentes.

-Mira niña, has hecho magia fuera de la escuela y te tendremos que castigar con algún que otro servicio a la comunidad mágica... –le contestó Roberta.

-¿Escuela? ¿Un colegio para aprender a usar la magia? Mire, señora ¡eso es imposible!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y Hogwarts que es entonces? ¿Dónde practicas la magia? –dijo Cooper.

-No sé qué es Hog...lo que sea, pero yo estudio en el Bay's High School de Dover. Y que yo sepa ahí no hay ni una pizca de magia.

Cooper y la mujer intercambiaron sendas miradas de suspicacia. Roberta sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Alice.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió la chica asustada.

-¿Te han modificado la memoria? –respondió la mujer severamente.

-No sé de que me habla...

La señora le lanzó una dura mirada a través de sus lentes y le dio un toque con la varita. Al instante un pequeño pergamino salió por la punta. La mujer lo tomó y lo leyó y según lo hacía se sorprendía mas.

-¿Muggle? No es posible, a menos que... lo sentimos pero creo que no podrás volver a casa en mucho tiempo...

-¿Qué... qué me van a hacer?

A.J. tenía la cabeza espesa y dolorida. Abrió los ojos pero no vio nada. Se los frotó con fuerza, y lo único que vio fue un sin fin de colores en la oscuridad.

-¿Hola? –dijo al vacío con voz ronca.

Lo único que le contestó fue su propio eco. Al menos ya tenía voz. Hacía frío. Se levantó y caminando con las manos separadas, dio con algo. Una pared de piedra.

-¿Un calabozo? –murmuró para si.

No cabía duda que tenía que ser algo así, y que encima estaría bajo tierra, debido a la humedad y al frío. Pero ¿por qué no tenía ventanas? ¿Pretendían dejarla ahí hasta que se ahogase? Fue palpando poco a poco las paredes, hasta que dio con una tabla de madera. Buscó la apertura y la abrió. Pero no entró nada de luz, ni del sol ni de la luna. A.J. se empezó a preocupar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

En el salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy un hombre que no parecía serlo paseaba de un lado a otro inquieto, esperando noticias de Lucius Malfoy. Se frotaba las manos blancas, de dedos finos. Finalmente Lucius entró en la sala.

-Todo funciona como lo planeamos. La chica ya está teniendo alucinaciones. Y hemos conseguido algunos cabellos para la poción. Además dudo que Potter tarde mucho en aparecer.

-De todas formas esperaremos a que llegue para ponerlo todo en marcha. ¿Tu casa sigue teniendo la alarma de la sangre?

-Por supuesto mi señor... ningún mezclado ha conseguido entrar jamás.

Malfoy no sabía si respirar tranquilo o asustarse. Había tenido que desactivar la alarma porque el Señor Oscuro es un mezclado, pero él no era tan valiente como para reprochárselo... así que probablemente Potter conseguiría entrar sin problemas. Por lo menos aún les quedaba la vista, y una persona andando sola por los innumerables jardines de la mansión se vería a la legua.

-Y amo... cuándo Potter aparezca ¿qué haremos con él?

-Eso déjamelo a mi Lucius.

Harry Potter se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia sin que su búsqueda diera sus frutos. Había llegado con polvos Flu hacía unos minutos y en cuanto se había bajado en la segunda planta, había recorrido el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de arriba abajo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Alice cerca de los ascensores.

-¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Qué me va a hacer?

Harry echó a correr en la dirección de donde venían los gritos. No tardó mucho en verla, acompañada por un hombre alto y robusto. Vio que no tendría nada que hacer contra él, al menos físicamente. Además en individuo podría usar la magia y él no. Así que Harry optó por seguirles. Al fin y al cabo no podía hacerle daño a Alice: era un encargado del Ministerio. Y si se le ocurría herirla entonces tendría que enfrentarse al niño que sobrevivió.

-Tranquilízate niña –dijo Cooper- Ya te he dicho que no te vamos a hacer daño. Tengo órdenes de llevarte al Departamento de Misterios. Allí seguro que saben algo de ti.

En cuanto Alice y Cooper montaron en uno de los ascensores, Harry, que había escuchado todo, llamó a otro para bajar al Departamento de Misterios. La gente que había en el ascensor lo miraban asombrados porque no era típico que un adolescente fuera solo por el Ministerio. Harry se moví impaciente mientras el ascensor iba bajando y parándose en cada uno de los departamentos. Finalmente, después de para en "El Atrio", la fría voz anunció "Departamento de Misterios". Harry se había quedado solo en el ascensor y en el pasillo no había nadie ni nada más que la simple puerta negra. El silencio que le envolvía se fue rompiendo poco a poco por el murmullo de la grave voz de Cooper, que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Al parecer el ascensor de Harry había bajado antes. No quería que Alice le viera, porque complicaría mucho las cosas. Pero debía de haber algún modo de poder salvarla. El murmullo se convirtió en una clara voz que decía "Por aquí". Silencioso como un gato, Harry se escondió en la bifurcación que se dirigía a las salas del tribunal. Esperó a que Alice y Cooper entraran, para colarse él también en el departamento. En cuando cruzó la puerta, tuvo suerte de ver una rendija de luz en una de las puertas justo antes de que se cerrara. Esperó en silencio unos instantes al otro lado de la puerta para que les diera tiempo a apartarse de ahí. Ahora todo dependía de su suerte. Abrió la puerta despacio, sigiloso y con mucho cuidado. Miró por la rendija y dio un suspiro de alivio. La estancia estaba llena de una especie de ficheros enormes. Lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se escondió entre ellos.

-Hola Standermos –dijo Cooper desde otro lado de la habitación- Traigo una buena pieza.

-¡Hola Cooper! –Exclamó una vocecilla aguda- ¡Cuánto tiempo que no merodeabas por aquí abajo! Tú tranquilo, aquí hay de todo, seguro que encontramos algo de esta chica...

-Laiden, Alice Suky.

-Bien, dame un momentito.

Harry, que de momento no había hecho nada más que escuchar las voces se asustó al oír un fuerte ruido metálico. De pronto vio, en lo alto de una escalera, un hombrecillo que le recordaba mucho al profesor Filtwitck, pero en una versión algo más joven. Estaba mirando efusivamente entre las diferentes carpetas. Harry rezó para que no mirara para abajo, porque le descubriría.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí te tenemos!

El hombrecito bajó de la escalera deslizándose graciosamente. Harry decidió moverse entre los ficheros para ver dónde estaba Alice. De nuevo tuvo mucha suerte, porque acabó detrás de las espaldas de Cooper y Standermos y en frente de Alice. Quiso llamar su atención, pero ella estaba más centrada en la carpeta púrpura con su nombre grabado en planta. Las manitas del pequeño hombre la abrieron y sacó unos cuantos pergaminos.

-Bueno Alice, aquí está toda tu historia, la razón por la que tienes poderes, etc. Aunque claro, luego te obligaremos a que los selles...

-No me importaría hacerlo... de hecho me desconciertan bastante.

-Eso es porque no los controlas –le dijo Cooper, firme pero amable.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Todo eso para luego. Veamos que pone de ti, relacionado con la magia claro.

"_Alice Laiden, nacida el 31 de diciembre de 1980 a las 4:17 horas en Londres. Padre: Lucius Malfoy Madre: Cassandra Laiden"_

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Alice- ¿Quién demonios es Lucius Malfoy?

-Sigamos leyendo y veremos toda la historia –dijo Cooper.

"_Alice Laiden heredó la magia de su padre biológico. Lucius Malfoy, con la intención de torturar a una muggle, violó a Cassandra Laiden, dejándola embarazada de mellizos."_

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito. Su madre, violada. Era horrible. ¿Cómo es que nunca le había dicho nada?

"_Cassandra Laiden quiso tener a sus hijos, y el que entonces era su marido, Carl Mathews, la abandonó en cuanto se enteró de que aquellos niños no eran suyos. Lucius Malfoy fue informado de que había concebido dos mestizos con poderes, y quiso sellárselos dándoles la Poción Sumera. Envió a Justin Phoenix, un mortifago de baja categoría, a que le diese la Poción Sumera a los mellizos. Todo fue bien con Eric Maximum Laiden, pero cuando Alice Laiden se estaba tomando la poción, apareció Él-Que-No-Ser-Nombrado. Mató al mortifago y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con los mellizos, ya que El Señor Oscuro había decidido que era mejor eliminarlos que sellarles los poderes, porque podrían ser una amenaza en el futuro, por su gran poder. Pero Alice Laiden, aún teniendo apenas 6 meses de vida, creó un campo de fuerza que repelió todos los Aveda Kedavra que el innombrable lanzaba. Finalmente la maldijo: **Los poderes de la niña nacida en la madrugada del último día del año sólo obedecerán completamente al Señor Tenebroso.** Algunas similitudes ente la historia de Alice Laiden y de Harry Potter hacen que sea conocida como La Niña Que Sobrevivió."_

Harry estaba paralizado de la impresión. Alice era una bruja tenebrosa, hija de Lucius Malfoy, con los poderes mutados por una poción que no se había tomado del todo y encadenada a una maldición que la esclavizaba a usar sus poderes para Voldemort de por vida. ¿Había sido una buena idea ir a salvarla? Algo en su interior le decía que sí. De hecho había podido protegerse de Voldemort siendo tan solo un bebé. La miró. No parecía en absoluto tenebrosa, más bien parecía un ángel con su pelo rubio, sus ojos claros y su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones azul cielo (N/A: tengo la doll, pedídmela y os la pasaré). Harry la estaba observando, cuando ella subió la mirada de hielo y la cruzó con la verde esmeralda de Harry. Alice se sorprendió de verlo, y en un instante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando Draco Malfoy bajó de su escoba lo primero que hizo fue lanzarla entre unos arbustos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo volando (N/A: venía desde Holanda y luego ha ido hasta la mansión Malfoy) y tenía el trasero hecho polvo. Lanzó unas cuantas palabrotas al aire y se dispuso a entrar en la cueva. Aunque conocía aquel camino de sobra, ya que aparecía en numerosos libros de la biblioteca de la mansión, jamás había tenido que usarlo. Y daba gracias a ello. Según contaban los libros aquel pasadizo tenía 3 retos mágicos: el primero era enfrentarse a su peor miedo; el segundo rechazar lo que más deseas y el tercero era un acertijo. Draco dudó en el umbral. Era la única forma de entrar en la mansión sin ser descubierto y por mucho que le costara, entraría para rescatar a A.J.

-¡Hay que pedir ayuda! –exclamó Standermos, el hombrecillo.

Cooper salió corriendo por la puerta. Standermos se quedó al lado de Alice. De pronto abrió los ojos, que de nuevo tenían el brillo plateado (N/A: ¿Sabéis una peli de unos niños muy malos que leen la mente y son todos albinos? Pues a Alice le brillarían los ojos más o menos como les brillan a esos niños). Standermos se apartó de la chica asustado y echó a correr hacia la salida. Harry salió de detrás de uno de los ficheros. No sabia que hacer, no quería tocarla, pues temía hacerle daño, CAMBIO DE AUTORA, corregido por MIKITA así que vio un jarrón con agua, decidió mojarle el rostro para ver si así Alice reaccionaba, al lanzarle el agua tardo un momento en reaccionar, Alice tosió y al ver a Harry se lanzo a sus brazos.

Harry, dime que no existe la magia- exclamo Alice.

Desafortunadamente temo decirte que si, la magia existe- le dijo Harry tal como si se lo estuviera explicando a una niña pequeña.

-Harry, por favor no te acerques al hombre de ojos rojo. Sé que creerás que estoy loca.. ¡pero por favor no te acerques a él!- le suplicó Alice.

La muchacha estaba bastante asustada, aunque por otra parte se sentía mejor, ya que no se estaba volviendo loca, ya que las cosas que le pasaban por una vez en su vida tenían sentido.

-Dime ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué fue lo que viste???!!! ¿Viste a una chica con ese hombre?- Harry estaba muy nervioso a lo que agarro a Alice por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

-¡Si había una chica! Pero la chica lloraba... estaba junto con el viendo como…

Alice dudó.

-¿Como que? ¡¡DIME!!-exclamó Harry, que ya estaba muy sobresaltado y agitaba a la chica.

-Mientras… mientras eras torturado...

Eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, apenas audible para Harry.

AJ estaba preocupada por el estaba llorando eso significaba… No, no podía significar nada ya que AJ solo lo veía como un amigo ella amaba a Draco y ¿el amaba a A.J? Estaba muy confundido… eso no era posible.

Y luego estaba Alice, una niña encantadora, sin duda. Y parecía que podía gustarle...no era la primera vez que la sorprendía mirándole. Pero su pasado le ponía la carne de gallina.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry y Alice se estaban mirando embobados. Harry le roza la mano a Alice para tomársela, pero ella por instinto se echa para atrás evitando que se la tomara. Harry se siente confundido, pero no le toma mucha importancia. Ya tenían mucho tiempo en aquella habitación, debían salir pronto antes de que descubrieran a Harry y no dejaran volver a la vida normal a Alice... aunque ciertamente su vida ya no seria igual.

-¿Harry? Dime donde estoy esos extraños se…

La voz de Alice fue interrumpida ya que se escuchaban unos ruidos en la puerta debían salir ya.

-Shhhh, ven rápido.

Harry la acerco junto a el… en eso la puerta se abrió dejando a ver tres hombres…

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta la chica, Standermos? - exclamo el hombre de lentes cuadrados y mirada agresiva.

No lo se... yo la deje aquí... te lo aseguro- dijo Standermos bastante asustado.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy veía la forma de entrar a su propia mansión pasando por las cosas que tendría que sobrellevar. Lo primero a lo que se tendría que enfrentar seria su peor miedo. Siendo un Malfoy nunca había demostrado ningún miedo pero ciertamente el tenia un gran miedo. Siguió caminando, cuando de pronto choco con una puerta dando de bruces con ella en plena nariz a lo que sangro un poco.

-¡Hijo de tu … - exclamo Draco enfadado.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera seguir diciendo mas palabrotas se cayó súbitamente ya que enfrente de él estaba su peor miedo…

Continuara…..

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que he estado pensando como tratar de conseguir escribir como lo hace Miki, pero la verdad es que no por algo Miki es una gran escritora y le doy las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de seguir su historia, confiando en mi siendo que no podré escribir como ella escribe… te agradezco mucho!!!

la verdad es que no es mi mejor fic como mis fics nunca los publico y este es el primero que hago, nunca te das cuenta de lo difícil que es tratar de escribir algo para publicarlo ya que piensas en el que dirán, les gustara?, y con los exámenes, escuela y demás, la mente se bloquea, pero tengan por seguro de que si mi capitulo les gusto le seguiré dando seguimiento esperando no recibir mails asesinos, ni tomates (jajaja) por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo, si les gustaría que pasara algo en la historia por favor háganmelo saber y tratare de ponerlo o tratar de seguir su idea… bueno ahora solo les pido una cosa por favor dejen reviews por que realmente te levantan el animo y te dan hasta ganas de escribir… bye y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Nota**: cuando empecé a escribir yo es cuando Harry va y saca a Alice de la oficina, lo anterior es de Miki.


End file.
